


Il nodo di Gordio

by Omibombay



Series: Come padre e figlio [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, POV Third Person, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk crede di aver fatto una buona impressione nel superare in modo alternativo la Kobayashi Maru, ma così non è.<br/>[Star Trek - Il futuro ha inizio]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il nodo di Gordio

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Raccolta: Come padre e figlio  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Christopher Pike  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Nell’ufficio del capitano regnava il silenzio più assoluto. Pike fissava il cadetto Kirk con severità tanto che il ragazzo fu costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
L’ufficiale lo aveva convocato con urgenza, di buon’ora, prima dell’inizio delle lezioni.  
“Si può sapere cosa ti è venuto in mente?” iniziò con voce dura.  
“Non comprendo a cosa si riferisce, signore.”  
Pike sbottò una mezza risata tutt’altro che divertita.  
“Non provare a prenderti gioco di me, ragazzo. Ti reputo una persona troppo intelligente, per non capire il perché ti ho convocato qui.”  
Il cadetto si umettò le labbra “È per il test della Kobayashi Maru” rispose infine.  
L’esame si era tenuto quattro giorni prima e in accademia non si parlava d’altro, di come lui avesse risolto il test, cosa che non era mai successa fino a quel momento.  
“Ho superato il test.”  
“Hai imbrogliato, James!” lo redarguì battendo una mano sul ripiano della scrivania.  
Il giovane si strinse nelle spalle “Il test stesso è un imbroglio” affermò, tornando a fissare l’uomo negli occhi il quale annuì appena.  
“Esatto! Qualunque scelta tu compia in un modo o nell’altro fallisci. È una prova caratteriale per valutare la tempra e la capacità di un futuro capitano nelle situazioni senza via di uscita.”  
“Non credo negli scenari senza via d’uscita.”  
A quell’affermazione Pike sospirò scuotendo il capo: “Tu, come tutti noi, non sei infallibile James e prima te lo metti in testa prima sarà meglio per tutti.”  
Kirk sbuffò, prese un lungo respiro prima di iniziare a parlare: “A tutto si può trovare una soluzione: Alessandro Magno, davanti al Nodo di Gordio, lo recise con un colpo di spada. Nessuno fino a quel momento aveva pensato a quella soluzione, rapida e semplice.”  
Pike scosse la testa affranto da tanta arroganza “Ti reputi già un grande uomo come Alessandro? Sei solo all’inizio del tuo cammino, James, dovresti imparare l’umiltà prima di tutto.”  
Kirk abbassò lo sguardo stava per ribattere ma il superiore lo precedette “È tutta la vita che cerchi di attirare l’attenzione su di te.”  
“No, è tutta la vita che cerco di uscire dall’ombra di mio padre. Qualunque cosa io dica o faccia sono sempre paragonato a lui” sibilò a denti stretti.  
“Sai come ha concluso la sua Kobayashi Maru, tuo padre?”  
Jim roteò gli occhi al cielo “Sì, ha violato il confine per salvare la nave e…”  
“No” lo interruppe “Ha evacuato la U.S.S. Kelvin ed ha salvato le uniche persone che contavano per lui: te e tua madre. Ha compiuto la scelta più giusta in un momento disperato, mantenendosi saldo al comando.”  
“Il prezzo, però, lo sto pagando io…” sussurrò tristemente.  
“Ogni azione che compiamo genera delle conseguenze, ricordalo, James. Sei congedato.”

Kirk uscì dall’ufficio del capitano Pike, era così assorto nei suoi pensieri che quasi si scontrò con uno degli istruttori. Sollevò lo sguardo ed incontrò due occhi scuri che sembravano accusarlo.  
“Mi scusi” mormorò cedendo il passo al vulcaniano.  
Le parole di Pike lo avevano turbato; lui voleva solo dimostrare che a tutto si poteva trovare una soluzione, aveva imparato che non bisogna mai arrendersi o la vita ti avrebbe sopraffatto.  
Nessuno fino a quel momento aveva superato quel maledetto test. La sua era una soluzione geniale e senza precedenti; Pike avrebbe dovuto elogiarlo per la sua intuizione e non rimproverarlo. Ovunque si girasse qualcuno gli ricordava che suo padre era comunque migliore di lui.  
“Jim? Ehi Jim!” la voce di Bones lo riportò al presente.  
“Tutto bene?” domandò vedendo il volto scuro dell’amico.  
“No, Pike mi ha rimproverato per la mia soluzione alternativa alla Kobayashi Maru” sbottò infastidito.  
Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia e Kirk domandò curioso: “Che cosa c’è?”  
“Stanno radunando tutti i cadetti nell’aula magna.”  
“Perché?” domandò sentendo un cattivo presentimento insinuarsi nella sua mente.  
“Non lo so.”  
Kirk seguì il compagno di studi lungo i corridoi, raggiunta l’aula si sedettero tra le prime file.  
Il cadetto scorse nuovamente il vulcaniano che aveva accidentalmente urtato; non sapeva spiegarsi perché, ma nel suo sguardo vi leggeva qualcosa di ostile.  
L’ammiraglio Barnett prese la parola: “Questa riunione è stata indetta per risolvere una grave questione: cadetto James T. Kirk venga avanti.”  
Mentre scendeva le scale, un brivido gli percorse la schiena e le parole di Pike continuavano a risuonare nella sua testa.  
-Ogni azione che compiamo genera delle conseguenze.-  
Kirk raddrizzò le spalle: avrebbe dimostrato a Pike e a chiunque che sarebbe stato un uomo migliore di suo padre ed avrebbe iniziato da lì.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: buona domenica a tutte/i. Torno con la raccolta su Kirk e Pike.  
> Spero che questa cosina possa piacere.  
> Alla prossima.  
> Un Kiss  
> Bombay


End file.
